Ballet Shoes
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: After Natasha's matchmaking goes too far on Steve, perhaps it's best to let nature take its course. One of the agents at SHIELD also needs Steve's help with something in the Mediterranean.
1. Operation Blind D

**Ballet Shoes **

Chapter One

Operation Blind D

* * *

><p>"Penelope…!"<p>

SHIELD Agent Penelope Onassis turned, smiling. "Natasha…! How are you?"

Black Widow earned her stripes in SHIELD. She was an inspiration to all women in the force, and had Penelope's back more than once in the field. Penelope owed her life to Natasha.

"I'm fine, did you just got out of a meeting? How was it?"

"It's a cumbersome case, I can tell you…" she began. "Crime lords along the Mediterranean are smuggling drugs against the harbour, though once they're out in the water, their signals are gone. Since I'm from Greece, they thought I could be of assistance."

Natasha nodded. "That does sound cumbersome… You'll find a lead somewhere. I hope it goes well."

Penelope used to be a detective before she became a SHIELD Agent. Her expertise was tracking people down, so if there was a lead hiding out there, she'd find it.

"Thanks," she smiled. "To have it come from you means a lot."

"I was wondering…" began Natasha. "I have this lead for another case I'm looking into and I need another agent to help me with this. You just have to get some information from a black market trader via word of mouth. If it's not too much trouble for you…"

"Oh, no, Natasha, I'd love to help…!" Penelope smiled. "Anything to help a colleague, you had my back ever since Peru."

"Great…! I'll get you briefed up tomorrow, thank you so much for doing this…! Meet me at fifteen hundred hours, tomorrow!"

As they waved goodbye, Penelope couldn't help but feel Natasha was being _too_ enthusiastic about sending Penelope out. It was just espionage right? Interrogate some trader for some information to help Natasha out. Whatever it was, she'd be briefed tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Her instincts were right. Natasha was being too enthusiastic. Natasha told Penelope to dress up in an evening dress, and the information she gave her was little, though someone was going to tell her who the trader was in the restaurant that night.<p>

Though when Steve Rogers sat in front of her in the empty chair, her mind went blank.

"S-Steve?" She blinked.

Captain America was sitting in front of her in the restaurant. She saw him a few times before, and had introduced herself, though being out of the country almost all the time, she hardly got to know him. Did Natasha send him along with her to interrogate the black market trader?

"Penelope, hey, I… surprise seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, hoping to not attract attention. "Did Natasha assigned you here, too? She didn't told me about you."

"She didn't tell me anything about you, either," breathed Steve.

She leaned back into her seat, sparkling juice glass in her hand. This mission wasn't clear from the start. The details were broad. There was no clear name on who the trader was. Even if they knew who it was, Steve didn't knew either from the looks of things. Something was definitely going on.

"Wait, I think I know…" Steve nodded. "It's Natasha all along, she… she's been trying to get me to go out on a date, and I think she's trying to take it a step up and you happen to be the first victim, I'm sorry…"

So this was just a set up. A blind date. Natasha lied to her from the start. Whatever her reasons, Penelope knew Natasha would never do this out of spite. Either way, something like this must never happen again. She was definitely going to tell Natasha tomorrow.

"Ah…" her brow furrowed, wincing a little. "Thank you…"

"You don't have to stay here if you want to," began Steve. "If you want to have dinner here, I'd be more than happy to foot the bill…"

"No, no, it's alright…!" she waved a hand, still frowning, getting up from her chair. The place probably cost an arm and a leg. "I was planning on eating late, so I only came around for the drink…"

_And for the 'trader'. _

"If it's any consolation, I'll pay for the drink," he began. "Please, let me… as an apology."

Her lips tightened. "Alright, then… Thank you."

She had to admit. For a guy from the forties, he definitely had the classy chivalry. She had to keep it professional. She and Steve were colleagues.

Steve was the legendary super solider from the past. He was _the_ Captain America, though when she first met him and shook his hand, he seemed like any other guy. Others would be so jazzed up when talking about him, though she personally did not see what made him so special. He was just another solider willing to protect and serve the country.

Once the drink was paid for, Steve turned to Penelope. "Again… sorry about all this. Natasha shouldn't have dragged you into all this."

"It's alright…" she nodded. "As long as everything's alright… let's just pretend this didn't happen and I'll talk with her tomorrow. I'll tell her to not do this again."

"Was there anything else you were planning to do tonight?"

She paused. _The_ Captain America was asking her what she usually did in her late evenings. That doesn't happen on a daily basis.

"Well, usually, if I have dinner late, I go get take out… There's this Chinese place right by my building. Plus, it's not that pricey."

"If you're that hungry, maybe we could both go there? My treat for your troubles."

She blinked. She was going to have Chinese with the Captain America. "S-Sure… they make really good spring rolls."

* * *

><p>A big smile was on Natasha's face as Steve walked through the corridor. "So, how'd it go last night?"<p>

"You set me up…" his chest heaved up.

Natasha chuckled. "Steve, come on-"

He turned to look at Natasha, making sure she heard every word he said.

"You lied to me," he jabbed a finger. "You lied to Agent Onassis. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable she was?"

The time for jesting was over.

"Yeah, I knew," she breathed. "I spoke with her and we're still fine, though I'm not fine with you, Steve. I'm at my wits ends. I'm worried about you. You're in a world completely different from the one you once knew, and it can be scary and lonely."

She haggard him to find someone to go out with, not for her own amusement, though for his sake. She had his best interest all along.

"I don't want you to have to face everything alone, Steve…"

He breathed. "I can handle that myself. And Natasha…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be okay."

She proved her worth so many times. She was just as great as his former Howling Commandos squad combined. He also saw so much of Peggy in her. The redhead smiled.

"So, how'd it go last night?"

After getting through the awkwardness, the evening wasn't so bad.

"After the restaurant, we went over to a Chinese place right by her building… We ate on the benches, and then she went back to her place."

It was strange seeing two well dressed people sitting on a bench late at night eating Chinese take out.

"It wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" a teasing smile was on Natasha's face.

He shrugged. "It was a good chance to try Chinese food again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~<em>**

Alright then, with this project, I hope to get through it and post as many chapters up… It is summer time before school starts, and I will be busy.

I would like to thank Singer of Water for her time and help getting this project off the ground. Your love to me as a friend goes beyond what I can say, with art and life. Here's a round of blood, sweat and tears, all thanks to you, darling. c': I dedicate this story to you.

Hope you like the start! See you next chapter.


	2. Remembrance

**Ballet Shoes**

Chapter Two

Remembrance

* * *

><p>The case wasn't getting easier to solve. The boat that was smuggling the drugs were leaving a docking bay on the coast of Izmir. One tip that they did have was one of the cargo holds had the same logo in a docking bay in Morocco as the hold that was seen in Izmir. Some one had to infiltrate to see what went under before the signal died out once the boats were in water. Since Penelope was familiar with that neck of the woods, being from the Mediterranean, SHIELD thought she'd be the best candidate to go.<p>

It was a risky mission, though for the safety of those in Southeast Europe, she had to go. She still had relatives in Greece. If not for her safety, than the safety of her family and the younger generation.

She had been out on the field before as an agent and as a detective. As long as she was careful, no one would suspect her and she'd make it out alive.

Penelope looked at her calendar.

_October 6. _

She breathed. It was the anniversary of her mother's death. She was assassinated by government protesters years ago when Penelope was six years old. Her father was Ambassador of Greece to the United States, also running imports and a Mediterranean oil company. This made him a great target, and Penelope was in danger as well, though on the day of the assassination, it was her mother they took. On the security video feed, they saw that the bullet was meant for her father, and her mother got in the way to protect him.

Not a day goes by she doesn't think about her mother. Since meeting times didn't cram her schedule, perhaps it was time to visit her grave. It had been a while since the last time she did. If her father wasn't too busy, maybe they could have dinner afterwards. The last time they spoke on the phone, he was still in New York.

She was in the elevator, skimming the last of her paperwork before handing it in, until a voice called out.

"Hey, could you hold that, please…!"

Glancing up, she pressed the doors to open. Thank goodness she managed to get it on time. Hopefully, the agent who just stepped in wasn't in too much of a rush. Turning, she saw that it was Steve Rogers.

Flashes of the night eating Chinese food on the bench came back to her. Out of all the agents in the building, they had to be stuck in an elevator together. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Agent Onassis."

Penelope nodded, trying to be professional. "Hello, Captain Rogers…"

As the elevator moved, each second seemed to be growing slower and slower. What do you say to a colleague after you just been on a faux mission that was meant to be a blind date? She didn't knew Steve that well.

When she spoke to Natasha, Natasha told her how Steve was in a completely different world than theirs. He was practically on another planet, and he knew no one in this time. He was homesick for his old life. For a moment… Penelope felt bad for Steve, being all alone by himself. When her family moved to America for her father's work, she wanted to go back to Greece badly. The days in private school in America didn't make it better either, having not know anybody there.

"Excuse me…" She breathed, breaking the silence. Steve's eyes were on her. "If you don't mind me saying… Being in a different place after leaving everything you knew can be tough. It can get lonely, and you feel like you can't connect with anybody. I've heard your story, and I just wanted to say… I'm sorry this happened to you."

His face was still, his piercing blue eyes unmoving from where she stood.

"Thank you," he finally spoke. "The future is a different place, though Howard Stark did promise us flying cars back then…"

She felt herself chuckle, a smile coming on to Steve's face. Who knew he had a sense of humour.

"I hoped our time doesn't shock you _too_ much," she smiled. Lots of things have changed over seventy years. How he managed to take it all in, Penelope will never know.

"It takes some time getting used to, though the internet is impressive. One thing's the same though..." He began. "There's still corruption out in the world. Little people being stepped on, taken advantage of... The way I see it, the world's still not an equal place."

Penelope was amazed by what Steve said. No matter how advance the world's technology got or how good standard of life could be, there was still inequality around the world. With her father being an ambassador, she heard loads of stories of how minorities and parties were held down against their will. It was probably why Steve joined the army all those years ago. It was the reason why she wanted to be a police officer.

When the day came she got to be a detective, she was glad she was finally moving up to help others. To make a world a better place. When she was recruited into SHIELD, she couldn't believe she was finally moving up as a government agent.

"I completely agree..." she nodded. "Though as long as there's people to stand up for their rights, to fight for others... it makes me glad to see the world isn't as bad."

Once their eyes locked, a smile was on her face. A smile was on Steve's face as well. Who knew they thought so alike. She was glad they both finally saw through the incident that Natasha put them through.

"Listen..." he breathed. "If you're having any trouble with a case or anything, I'd be more than happy to help you out."

The elevator door opened.

"I'm always here." He gestured to the corridor.

She waved a goodbye. "Thank you... I'll definitely let you know."

After that night with Steve, Penelope thought it was always going to be hard when she ran into Steve, though maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. He was a decent man, looking out for the interest of others. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him more.


	3. Honey Lamb

**Bold: Modern Greek**

* * *

><p><strong>Ballet Shoes<strong>

Chapter Three

Honey Lamb

* * *

><p>"Papa…!"<p>

A warm, aggressive embrace was soon around her arms. The embassy was still the same, though her father showed more greying hair on his head of thick dark hair.

"**Penelope, my sweet… So happy to see you.**"

Dimitris Onassis was Ambassador of Greece to the United States for over thirty years. He held his position with great responsibility and vigour. Despite their great loss, he got back his enthusiasm and charisma after a few years of mourning, though it was never the same confident stride again.

Soon, they were at the grand dinning hall, Penelope greatly chewing on her roasted lamb. The honey sauce exploded in her mouth. Various traditional Greek dishes were presented on the table.

"**How's work? They're treating you right, aren't they? Giving you the right work?**"

"**Everything's going fine…**" she smiled.

Living in America, that was how she learned English, though with her father and relatives, she usually spoke Greek. Being the Ambassador's daughter, she knew some basic phrases of other languages. Some parts in Europe, others spoke more than one language.

"**I've been coming back from out of the country and I'm in one piece,**" she placed a hand on her father's hand. "**Don't worry… I'll be alright.**"

"**Aye…**" her father sighed. "**After you were an officer to a detective, I was happy for you. I let that slide. Now that you work for the government… You're risking your life everyday.**"

She swallowed. "**It's what I want, Papa… I'm happy as is, especially in America. Don't worry about me.**"

Her father breathed. "**As long as you are careful… After what happened in New York, I'm glad you weren't around when that happened.**"

So far, SHIELD tried their best to cover up whatever strange beings came through to the other side. From what she read, Norse God Loki tried to attack New York. Every single detail of what happened was surreal. Actual gods of legend actually existing. If Norse Gods existed, could Greek gods exist? It was just a part of Greek Legend. A tale to entertain children. Either way, working for SHIELD couldn't get any more strange.

"**You're getting old…! Meet someone, get married… make babies! Give me grandchildren before my time comes.**"

Her eyes looked to her plate, a smile on her face. "Papa…"

It was typical of her father to bring up marriage and finding someone to settle down with. A part of him was only teasing, though being his only daughter, she could see the need to push her. Her cousins were already married with children. Dimitris would bring up how her Aunt Paris was already a grandmother of three. She was just about thirty, though SHIELD kept her busy.

"**Are you seeing anyone? Are you and Brandon still together?**"

"**Papa, I haven't had time to see anyone, let down hold a relationship… I'm out of the country most of the time.**"

Flashes of that set up date Natasha pulled on her with Steve went through her head. She wondered what Dimitris would thought, his daughter on a blind date with Captain America.

Her father gently rubbed her fingers. "**I just want you happy, beloved.**"

A heavy sigh was let out of the Ambassador, as he turned his head to the end of the dinning hall. A painting of his wife, Penelope's mother was hung on the wall. A woman in a green dress posed in the painting. Her blond hair was painted like gold threads. Her blue eyes were like pearls. Her face was gentle, though they still commanded power.

_Georgia Helen Lias Onassis. _

"**Ah, Penelope… I miss your mother everyday.**"

Penelope looked down on her plate more solumely. "**I know…**"

Her father told her she looked so much like Georgia, though she inherited her father's grey eyes. Dimitris loved Georgia very much. He had dates with other women, though he never remarried.

"**You have grown as beautiful as her…**"

She looked up at him, breathing. "**Thank you…**"

"**I knew I was strict as a father when you were growing up, but the things I did were only to protect you.**"

After her mother was assassinated, Dimitris took extra precaution to protect Penelope. She still remembered that argument when she told him she didn't want bodyguards following her around constantly. She hardly had time to be a child.

"**I always knew you were capable of protecting yourself, darling… and I am so proud of you.**"

She used a hand to clean a stray tear on her face. Despite having a career that placed her life on the line, her father actually was proud of what she did, when she was a police officer and a detective.

After all that arguing, he was still proud of her. "**Thank you…**"

"**Have you been doing any ballet? I loved to see you dance when you were little.**"

She swallowed. "**I haven't been back in ballet in years, Papa.**"

Dimitris turned, realized he treaded on an edgy subject. "**I'm sorry...**"

After the cooks came by and cleared away the dishes, he got up.

"**Shall we go see Mama now?**"


	4. Partners

**Ballet Shoes**

Chapter Four

Partners

* * *

><p>"You're sending me out with Captain Rogers?"<p>

Penelope groaned. She could handle getting to Morocco on her own. She could get in and out of the docks in disguise no problem, then why was Fury sending her on her way with help?

"I can manage getting through undercover no problem."

"This is too dangerous for you to go out on your own, Agent Onassis." The director spoke in his usual collective demeanour. "All other qualified agents are busy as is, and others aren't as trained as you are. Captain Rogers is the only candidate available."

Brow furrowing, she paced the floor. She couldn't be responsible for another life on her hands. If there were any casualties with this assignment… the fault would be on her.

"Penelope…" Nick Fury placed a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, his eye seemed softer. "I'm not doing this because I think you're incompetent. Sometimes we need someone beside us to save us from ourselves. I think this would do you good."

Breathing, she wiped her cheek, realizing a tear rolled down. Doing assignments on her own made her job simpler. Being on her own made things less… complicated. She had been on her own for a long time, and she was just fine with that.

As long as it kept the people around her safe.

"It's not your fault, Penelope…" Fury began. "There was nothing you could've done."

She nodded through a sniffle. "Thank you…"

"Prep is in eighteen hundred hours… Suit up by then."

Breathing as she walked into the corridor, she had to look like nothing phased her. She didn't mean to act vulnerable in front of Director Fury, though he understood loss out in the field. Either way, she hoped deeply that no one saw the grief on her face.

Sipping her water, Penelope looked out the glass window that showed the city. It had been over a year. She went and spoke with psychiatrist, though no matter how many times she tried to see through it, the pain would always get to her.

Closing her eyes, a familiar face came to her mind's eye. A pair of serious eyes looked at her, though his smile could make anyone laugh. He came across as frightful, though his smile was the warmest she ever saw in any man.

'_Bill… I'm so sorry.' _

"Penelope?"

Opening her eyes, she realized Steve was in front of her in the lounge.

She smiled. "Steve, hi… How are you? Did Fury brief you? We're heading to Morocco for the drug boat case."

"Yeah, I was called in a few hours ago… Glad you finally got a lead."

"Thank you… So you don't mind doing this?"

His brow furrowed. "Why would I mind? Of course I love to help. Fury told me you haven't been with a partner for a long time."

Penelope swallowed. How was she going to answer to that? Even though they ran into each other a few times and got more familiar with each other after the Chinese take out incident, she didn't know if she should share that part of her life to Steve.

Either way, Fury made it mandatory for her to have a partner this round.

"You don't… usually work with a partner?" Steve asked.

"It's a part of my life that's difficult to talk about." She breathed. "Going at it alone usually makes it less… complicated."

The seconds seemed to be like hours. Even though nothing else was said, the silence seemed to be so loud. Was that even the right answer to tell Steve?

"I lost my best friend in the war." Steve finally spoke. "We were highjacking a HYDRA train. The car exploded and all he could hold on to was a rail. I tried to reach for him, though he fell…"

She could hear a mild crack in his voice.

"Oh, God, Steve…" She walked up and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

"If I only caught him sooner… He'd still be here."

Most of the people he knew were long gone. All of the members of the Howling Commandos were no longer here. That must what it feels like to be truly lonely.

"I… I know how hard it is to go through that." The funeral service of the fallen detective played through her mind. "Believe me. I do…"

Steve Rogers must be the loneliest person on the planet. No direction. No way of connecting with others. No true sense of home. It was amazing how he managed to keep it all together.

"I don't mean to sound intrusive, though is Dimitris Onassis, Ambassador of Greece your father?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, he is…"

What could possibly make Steve mention her father?

"As I was going through history files, just to brush up on the world, your father came up… I read about what happened to your mother. I'm so sorry you had to loose her that way."

She breathed. So that was why Steve brought her father up. Either way, the whole entire world knew, so it wasn't like Steve was barging into her privacy.

She let the loss of her mother defy her. It build her up to becoming a police officer, then detective, now she was with SHIELD. Even though the path was difficult for her, the same path brought her to Steve.

She swallowed. "Thank you…"


	5. Apple Pie

**Ballet Shoes**

Chapter Five

Apple Pie

* * *

><p>Once Penelope apprehended the captain of the ship, she called in the rest of the agents to come as they hid, hovering in the airships.<p>

It had been a close call, though fortunately she and Steve were in one piece. The Mediterranean coast was now safe once again. The drug dealers were in custody. The case was officially closed.

"You did good tonight…" Steve smiled as they walked through the hanger.

She smiled. "Thank you… You were pretty fierce out there, too. I'm glad it was you who helped me this round."

"For someone who didn't have a partner for so long, you really had my back there… Thank you." He raised his hand.

It indeed had been a long time since she shared the field with someone. The work was spread evenly and she didn't have to survey the entire boat. For a moment, she felt safe. Being on the field wasn't as worrisome. Perhaps Penelope did miss being with a partner. She never opened herself up to someone like this before.

Her right hand and wrist began to sting as she got into the handshake.

"Are you alright?" Steve's hands hovered over the sore area.

Gingerly cradling her arm, she realized the pain she had felt hours ago was greater than she thought. "I... I think it's dislocated."

"You sure I didn't do it?" breathed Steve. "I mean I know I have a grip, though I never thought I could do this to someone..."

Even in serious times, Steve could pull a wise crack.

A smile came to her. "No, you didn't, I think I got it from that guy who slugged me on the ship..."

"Penelope, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Steve... It's nothing the meds can't handle."

"Do... do you need me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright...! Someone has to report in, I can do this on my own." She smiled. "You did good tonight. Thanks for helping me out."

"Glad to have helped... Anything for a fellow agent."

What did Steve do when he was off duty? Not knowing the city he was originally from when so much had change must be toucher for him. No one waited for him at the end of the day.

"So, hey, um..." She caught him before he could leave. "If anything happens, if you need anything... you can always give me a call."

"Thank you..." nodded Steve. "We already have our numbers, right?"

They exchanged numbers for professional purposes. It wasn't like as if it was that awkward. Either way, it wasn't as if she was interested in Steve in that way. They were just friends.

Penelope nodded, smile on her lips. "Yeah, we did..."

He gestured to her arm. "Take care of yourself... Hope you get better."

* * *

><p>Pressing on her speed dial, the phone began to connect the call. It was night-time. Penelope had no idea what Steve was doing, though she had to make sure he was alright.<p>

The phone picked up. "Hello?"

A smile was on her lips. "Hey, Steve, how are you?"

"Penelope...! I'm alright, had a long meeting today, though nothing big happened today. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just..." How could she make this sound not awkward? "Wanted to know if you were alright."

Did he eat yet? Was he taking care of himself? How lonely was he tonight? Though perhaps it was her who needed the friendly company this hour.

_I never trusted someone this much before. Everyone else just turns away, but when I'm with you... it's different. _

"I'm... I'm fine right now," Steve began. "I was thinking of getting dinner right now. If... if you haven't eaten yet yourself, you're more than welcome to come on over."

She blinked. "Of... of course, dinner would be amazing."

After picking up Vietnamese take out, she was at Steve's door with their food and another bag in hand.

Steve opened the door. "Hey... Thanks for coming around. Hope your wrist is better."

Penelope chuckled. "Thanks... It was nothing too big."

She placed the bags on the table.

"I usually eat out. I burn everything I cook…" Another chuckle left her. "SHIELD usually keeps me, so there's no time to cook."

A chuckle also left the super solider. "We all have things we aren't good at... I mean, you went head to head with Ted and you managed to knock him down ten seconds flat."

They both laughed in unison. At least being a bad cook didn't make her less of a person to Steve. Opening the extra bag, she presented a box of apple pie from SugarBabes.

Steve eyed the box as if it held a priceless diamond inside. "How did you know...?"

"Natasha told me it was your favourite, back in the day... They were clearing out the last batch for the evening at this bakery and I'm glad I got it before they donated it."

"I'm glad you found it... Penelope, thank you."

She smiled. Whatever it was that could remind him of home, Penelope would do anything to make sure Steve would settle in to this time with no discomfort. She didn't want him to have to go through this alone.

After they had their Vietnamese pho noodle soup, they each had a slice of the apple pie.

"I did a year of art school back then before the war started..." Steve mused as he played with the fork.

The conversation managed to get them to talk about what they did as hobbies years ago.

"I do some sketches here and there, though I haven't found the time to sit down and draw."

Having Steve talk about his old life was fascinating. It wasn't the same as talking to a senior or war veteran. Life in the forties must have been so different. Steve told her the forties felt just like yesterday. For him, it was hard to believe he was asleep for seventy years.

Steve had an artistic side to him. Penelope was no stranger to the liberal arts.

"I did ballet when I was little..." she mused. "My mother and I would be at the studio and would practice the choreography. She said at the rate I was going, I could be dancing Swan Lake and wow the crowd."

Chuckles were soon in the air, though her smile soon fade. She was never in a production of Swan Lake. She hadn't been in a dance studio in years.

"And then once she was gone... I stopped. It just... reminded me too much of her."

After her mother was taken away from her, the world was never the same to her again. The world was a twisted place, full of corruption and deceit. To prevent what happened to her to others and to make a world a better place, she studied criminal justice in university. This lead her to become a police officer, then a detective. She was now a government agent, a life she never thought she would end up with.

She felt Steve's hand on her own, feeling the sorrow in his eyes. The conversation turned blue. Smiling, she tried to perk the atmosphere back up.

"Either way, you have to show me your sketches one day. I'd love to see them."

"I'll bring them out one day, though you'll have to show me some ballet moves of yours..." He smiled.

Eyes closing, this laugh wheezed out of her. "I haven't practiced since I was six... I'm beyond rusty."

Tonight was perhaps one of the most relaxing nights she had in years. She wanted to come over to help end Steve's isolation, though perhaps she helped herself out as well. One fact she knew from tonight, she knew she didn't want to be alone anymore.


	6. Splash

**Ballet Shoes**

Chapter Six

Splash

* * *

><p><em>There now, steady love, so few come and don't go<em>  
><em>Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?<em>  
><em>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around<em>  
><em>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down<em>

_**- Look After You - The Fray**_

* * *

><p>First it was bringing food over to him, now Penelope volunteered to help clean Steve's apartment.<p>

"Is my place that bad?" chuckled Steve.

Penelope smiled as she wiped the kitchen counter. "This place could use the feminine touch… I'm a neat freak. If I see a mess, I clean it up. I do it to my apartment, too."

Steve was at the sink washing dishes. "Probably why you're one of the best at SHIELD… If you weren't as organized, SHIELD wouldn't be were it's at now."

Steve actually complimented her. Everyone else just brushes off the details, though Steve recognized the work she did. No one ever reached out to her like that before.

"Thank you…" a small smile was on her face. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"And thank you… for what you're doing for me these past few weeks. The days seem less lonelier, and I actually think I'm able to adjust to everything around me. You're amazing, Penelope… Without you, I wouldn't be where I am right now."

He gave her so much praise today. At this rate, she was going to turn into goo.

"I'm… I'm glad." She nodded. "I know what it's like to be alone, and I'm glad that you're feeling better now."

"May I say something?"

Penelope nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"This may sound strange," began Steve. "Though everyone sees me as Captain America. They expect so much from me, thinking I'm this big hero, but when I'm with you I'm just Steve. When I'm with you, I can just be me."

Whenever someone talked about Captain America, there was this gleam in their eye. When Penelope first met Steve, he was just like any other guy or solider. Spending more time with him, she saw what made him special, and it was beyond what the people said about him. What he had was so much more greater.

"That… that wasn't strange," breathed Penelope. "I'm glad you said that. I'm glad that you can be yourself around me."

She was used to being on her own. The friends she had, she could count on her fingers, though perhaps it wouldn't hurt to add one more. She built her walls tall and high. When everyone left, Steve was still there.

The smiles were still on their faces. Steve looked so different when he wasn't in his Captain America gear. Though the messy hair and wrinkled shirt did have a certain charm and character.

Water then splashed all over the kitchen and the sink. Steve cursed under his breath. He accidentally turned on the faucet to full power after he finished with the dishes. As he turned off the sink, both of their clothes were wet.

"Are you alright?" chuckled Penelope.

The flustered look on Steve's face was so amusing, even though he doused himself heavily. "I'll live…"

"I'll get a shirt, hold on a sec…"

She shouldn't be laughing, especially when Steve just went through an ordeal, though him being wet and frustrated just made her smile.

They did laundry about an hour ago, so she knew where the clean shirts were.

Walking back into the kitchen, she had two shirts in her hands.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow one of yours, is that alright? I'm just as drenched as you are…"

Looking up, she saw Steve already took his wet shirt off, showcasing his entire front body. It was a deer in the headlights reaction. Her insides grew tense.

She was an adult. She and Steve were colleagues and friends. She wasn't a school girl, why was she acting like this?

_Come on, Penelope, give him the shirt already…!_

With all her strength, she pulled out his shirt. As Steve reached for it, their fingers brushed against each other.

"Of course…" he began. "Wouldn't want you to catch your death. And thanks… for the shirt."

Penelope nodded, eyes lurking away as he changed. "Glad to have helped…"


End file.
